


Bucky Meets Peter

by Deerman3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stony (joke), Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerman3/pseuds/Deerman3
Summary: Steve is like, we have to be gentle about introducing Bucky to Spider Man, and Tony's like, why lol.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Bucky Meets Peter

"AND, don't talk, about Peter in front of Bucky. I haven't introduced them yet and I think it might freak him out." Steve was, like, doing his best to not look at Tony suddenly in this meeting of the Avengers to know things to not do to Bucky. Trigger, as Sam would say, but at this point Steve was onto speculation, and also things in general that Bucky DID like, and just giving a meeting about Bucky, because folks Bucky's back.

Tony was like, oh, that's interesting, I'll have to file that away, and by file that away I mean I am already at the door to go mess with Bucky.

Steve was like, "Fine," And chased Tony down the hall.

Tony called the elevator, and Steve was doing some stretches at the foot of the stairs. The doors slid open and the pair began their race. Tony was like, JARVIS, how's he doing, and JARVIS was like, pretty good sir, and Tony was like, um, throw some barrels at him or something, can you do that? and JARVIS was like fuck yeah sir.

When Steve saw, a cartoon barrel bouncing down the stairs at him, he made the noise of a confused dog, and hurdled over it.

Bucky was in his apartment, eating grapes and throwing champagne flutes at the kitchen island, and he got that best-friend-sense to go, ooh-a-a-a.

The boys both crashed into his front door at the same time, that wasn't part of the funny-noises buds bit, but it was a noise. Bum, bum!

"Helloooo?" Bucky said, eating his grapes. 

Tony burst through the door and said "PETER," But at the end his voice kind of lost it's fervor because he was expecting Steve to interrupt him, like, honestly where's the fun? Steve was lookin' a little like melted whip cream.

"We ain't," The blond hero said, "GOT HIM WITH US?"

Bucky was like, "Peter, yeah, Peter. Peter..." Like he was snapping his fingers. He was just twirling a glass around.

"Oh, did you already meet him? Steve was SO worried." Tony said.

Bucky looked at Steve, and rolled his eyes.

Steve was like, don't be like that, in front OF TONY. "NO, there's TWO PETER'S is what I was SAYING,"

"Were not." Tony said. "It's Peters. It's a proper noun. It's not possesive, and peoples names are never plural, that's just their name." Tony said. "Potts," He began a tedious and incorrect lecture in front of Steve and Bucky of all people.

"Actually, it's Party Rock IS!!!!!" Steve said, and Bucky switched from grapes to popcorn.

"No, it's Party Rockerses." Tony said. "That's what you sound like."

"Okay, well, you two aren't here to give me a grammer lesson." Bucky threw popcorn at them. "Yes, I've met Peter. And I've met Rocket too."

"Okay, well, now I'm lost." Steve said.

Bucky was like, well, then what were we talking about? And he and Steve were both like, well?

"You are just two confused old men. Love you guys." Tony said.

The window flew across the room and clattered in the corner.

"Were you talking about me?" Peter swung in.

"No."

"I've met Spider-Man." Bucky said indignantly. "I'm not some shut in."

"Even if you were..." Peter scampered across the room to put the window back in. "Good old B&E."

"Ohhh." Steve said.

"Figured it was a mantle thing, to be honest. Didn't really question it much." Bucky didn't look at Steve until he was done being non-chalant. "I really like this Peter, I feel like," Bucky glanced at Peter. "You know. I mean look at him."

Peter was like, I'm right here, y'all.

"Oh, a mantle thing." Steve muttered.

"Let me get this straight. You were thinkin' you could just hide him from me? Like you'd hide, I don't know, Lady Gaga?" Bucky said.

"What?" Peter said.

"I mean, I think I did scare him a little, but then we started talking about playing music for plants. That's what kids these days do for fun." Bucky said, and Peter laughed.

"And it is red and blue." Peter said.

"It is red and blue. It was red and blue, Steve."

"What? No way, that's crazy, it was black." Steve said, and then started laughing. "It wasn't red and blue."

"It was a different time, color grading shows up weird in old-timey stuff, you see."

"No!" Steve was still laughing.

"Wait, different time--Are you saying YOU had your own Spider-Man?" Tony said.

"Yeah, Spider-Man Noir." Bucky said. 

* * *

"You guys are embarrassing him." Tony said, and Peter was like, what? no! pfft. never.

"We aren't laughing at you." Bucky said.

"I'm laughing at Bucky." Steve said.

**Author's Note:**

> spidered man. hope u enoyed and i hope everyone is like "oh another one of these. great." link me. anyways i promise to stop writing in the mcu tags and go back to sony soon. im kiddinjg.


End file.
